1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fitting housing for supply and discharge channels. The present application claims priority to European Application No. 02 005 717.0 filed Mar. 13, 2002.
2. Description of Related Art
Fitting housings usually have to provide space for a mixing and/or metering cartridge and for the corresponding supply and discharge channels. For this purpose, the housing has a cutout for accommodating the cartridge as well as bores serving to channel water. The hot and cold water is usually supplied to the cartridge from the underside. The mixed water is likewise channeled away from the underside of the cartridge. From there, in accordance with the configuration of the fitting housing, and depending on the position of the water outlet, the discharge channel leads downward or upward past the cartridge or to the side. In the case of fittings for unpressurized boilers, a cold-water line leads to the metering cartridge. From the metering cartridge, in turn, a discharge channel, in this case for cold water, leads into the water outlet and a further channel, likewise for cold water, leads to the boiler. The hot water coming from the boiler is fed, through a further discharge channel, to the water outlet, where the hot water is mixed with the cold water coming from the metering cartridge.
In the case of compact fittings of low overall height, the water outlet is usually level with the cutout for the mixing and/or metering cartridge. The discharge channel thus has to be led upward, at least in part, through the sidewall of the fitting housing. This requires a certain minimal wall thickness of from 0.8 to 1.5 mm level with the cutout. With the exception of the water outlet, known fitting housings are usually at least more or less rotationally symmetrical in relation to their longitudinal axis, i.e., they have, at least more or less, a circular cross section. The wall thickness, over the height of the mount, is constant in a cross-sectional plane, and dimensioned at least such that the discharge channel, with a certain minimum diameter, is accommodated therein, it being necessary to ensure the stability of the housing. This means that it is not possible to reduce the dimensions of the fitting housing further in the case of a predetermined cartridge size. There is often a need, however, for fittings with even smaller dimensions, which additionally have to satisfy aesthetic requirements.
The object of the invention is thus to provide a fitting housing which can be produced in a compact manner, with low material outlay, and, in the process, satisfies both the stability-related requirements and aesthetic requirements.
The object is achieved by a fitting housing having an underside, a top side, lateral outer surfaces, a water outlet, a cutout, two channels and a discharge channel. Advantageous developments can be gathered from the dependent claims, the description and the drawings.
According to the invention, the fitting housing is in the shape of a polygon, rather than a circle as has been the case hitherto, in the horizontal direction in cross section. This shape is provided at least over part of the height of the cutout, to be precise in the part in which the discharge channel runs alongside the cutout in the sidewall of the fitting. In the region above or beneath this, it is possible to select a different cross-sectional shape with a reduced cross-sectional surface area. At least a first channel section of the discharge channel runs in a vertical direction in the region of one of the corners of the polygon. A rectangular, in particular square, cross section is preferred. It is also possible for the corners to be rounded. This makes it possible for the cutout, which is usually circular in cross section, to be enclosed by material of the fitting housing such that the sidewall in the region of the corners, is sufficiently thick for a bore which forms the first channel section, and the fitting housing is as compact as possible. It is likewise possible to select a triangular, pentagonal or hexagonal basic shape.
Over the height of the cutout and of the first channel section, the wall thickness is preferably at least 2 mm in the region of the narrowest location, i.e., in the region of the shortest distance between the interior surface of the cutout and the outer surface of the fitting housing, and preferably at least 11mm in the region of the corners. A first channel section with a typical diameter of 6 mm can thus be reliably arranged in the region of a corner without the stability of the fitting housing being impaired as a result.
The water outlet is preferably arranged on that lateral outer surface of the fitting housing which has the first channel section located at one corner. The first channel section then leads at least up to the level of the water outlet. A second channel section is then used to produce a preferably horizontally running connection to the water outlet. By arranging the water outlet level with the mixing or metering cartridge, it is possible to provide a fitting of reduced overall height.
If the hot water is produced by a boiler, then an unpressurized second discharge channel is preferably located in the region of a further corner of the fitting housing, this channel serving to channel hot water into the outlet.